<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions by supremegreendragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208002">First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon'>supremegreendragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Blind Date, Bruce thinks Clark is an elitist, Clark thinks Bruce is a glory hound, First Dates, Good daddy Bruce, Injury, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne goes to Metropolis on o business trip. There he has an unpleasant encounter with Superman. He hopes his blind date that Lois set him up with will be better....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a Christmas gift on Tumblr. Realized I still had it in my folder, so thought I share it here too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The crook ran like a frightened rabbit from a hungry wolf. Underneath his arms, he cradled a satchel filled to the brim with stolen cash. Even without this prize slowing him down, however, the crook stood no chance of escape. Batman glided over him with ease. He swooped down like a hawk about to catch its prey. Batman threw his body ---all 210 pounds of pure muscle--- onto the thief. The pinned crook could do nothing except struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off me, you stupid furry! I’ll call my lawyer! You son-of-a---!”</p><p> </p><p>His curses echoed all throughout the junkyard. But Batman paid the insults no mind. He had heard it all before.</p><p> </p><p>Batman felt it strange to be doing this in broad daylight. And in Metropolis no less! He had a business meeting as Bruce Wayne, so the trip had been inevitable. Metropolis was everything Gotham wasn’t: bright, transparent and full of hope. Bruce hated it. But it wasn’t all bad, as Bruce got to see Lois again.</p><p> </p><p>Lois Lane was one of Bruce Wayne’s old flings. Unlike many of Bruce’s exes, Lois harbored no ill will after they broke up. They both dated knowing they were taking the other out for a test drive, and they both decided it was best to stick as friends. Lois even met him at the airport. The first thing she said was-</p><p> </p><p>“Heard you’re single again. I know this really cute guy, Bruce. You’d love him. He’s a bit of a wimp but he has a good head on his shoulders. I know! I’ll set you up on a blind date with him.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Bruce was set up on a date with someone he never met. Lois never failed to surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his mind back to the present. Batman lifted the crook to his feet, flinging a wrapper from a candy bar off his suit. He grimaced. A long shower would be needed after this endeavor.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he was bringing out the cuffs, Superman dove to the ground with a thud almost as powerful as a quake. Eyes glowing red, Superman looked at the crook first, and then at Batman. Hate was evident on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Batman frowned at the newcomer. Of course, he had heard about the hero of Metropolis, but this was the first time he had ever encountered him. Superman seemed angrier at him than at the thief.</p><p> </p><p>Superman stormed closer, “I don’t appreciate vigilantism in my town.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you call what you do?” Bruce asked in his Dark Knight voice. Superman stared at him for a long time, ignoring the question. After a while, Superman’s anger turned to confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I look through your mask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Titanium alloyed with lead nitrate,” Batman calmly explained, “I covered the material inside my mask.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were prepared for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Batman tried to smirk, but he was too disgusted. How dare Superman try to look through his disguise? “I am apprehending a thief. I would’ve thought you’d appreciate the help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Superman. I do not need any help. I just need people like you to know their place in society.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you need is a humbling.”</p><p> </p><p>The crook looked between the two heroes, unsure of who he should be scared of more. Batman literally had him in the palm of his hands, but Superman looked so freaking scary right now.</p><p> </p><p>Superman crossed his arms, “You’re the one who needs help. You’re out fighting crooks by yourself with just your gadgets. Underneath it all you’re just a human with no powers.”</p><p> </p><p>Batman glared, “And underneath those powers, you’re a supremacist.”</p><p> </p><p>Superman glared back, “I am just trying to stop you before you get hurt. And I’ll do whatever means necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Superman was in Batman’s face in a millisecond. He grabbed the crook in the process. This had turned into a battle of ego. Batman, fueled with disgust, let his emotions take control.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a slate of steel that was a foot bigger than he was and threw it in Superman’s direction. Superman didn’t have time to be shocked at the raw strength Batman showed him. Red lasers shot from his eyes, melting a large hole in the slate, decreasing its momentum until it came to a complete stop.</p><p> </p><p>But Superman had accidentally gone too far. Even after the slate stop, he still kept up his laser vision. He wasn’t accessing the situation properly and the red beam of light went through the slate, coming toward Batman next. Batman tried to dodge the ray in time. But it was too late. It nicked him in the chest, the searing hot pain causing Batman to grit his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Superman gasped in horror at what he had done. The hot light vanished from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked the Dark Knight.</p><p> </p><p>The crook took the opportunity to make his escape, darting down the street as quickly as his legs allowed. Batman was livid. Superman had let a thief get away.</p><p> </p><p>Batman threw a smoke bomb in the Kryptonian’s direction. While Superman was left a coughing mess, Batman made an escape of his own.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Bruce frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had no shirt on and wore some black dress pants. Bruce looked at the red sear left on his skin. It felt sensitive just to touch, the lingering heat crying out for ice. It would be hard not to grimace during his date tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce?” twelve-year-old Dick peaked his head out of the doorway. Bruce had gotten them separate rooms at the five-star hotel, yet Dick spent most of his time wherever Bruce was. He was happier enjoying his company rather than enjoying the expensive gaming system that came with the kid’s room.</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of Bruce’s wound, Dick grew worried. Bruce threw his shirt on but the damage was done. Dick had already seen it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did a crook get you?” Dick frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was the biggest Superman fanboy of the century. Bruce would never break his little heart by telling him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I was careless. But it will heal up in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick paused, “I wish I had been there. I could’ve helped. When will you let me be out there with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“When your training is complete.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick frowned at that answer, “I’ve been working my butt off for months. I wanna help you! You promised I could.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce suddenly felt like the weight of the world slammed on top of his shoulders. He rubbed his tired eyes. Dick was everything in his life. It crushed Bruce every time they had this conversation. He knew that Dick didn’t want to join him because he thought crime-fighting would be fun. This wasn’t some childish desire to play hero. Dick worried about Bruce fighting all by himself. He wanted to be there for him, in case Bruce needed help.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was sure Dick was worried about losing another parental figure.</p><p> </p><p>Dick softened up when he saw how tired Bruce had become.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said softly, “I trust you, Bruce. If you say I’m not ready, then I’ll keep training.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce smiled and embraced the child in a warm hug. Dick happily sunk his face into Bruce’s chest, fingers curling through the fabric of Bruce’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Dick. You will be Robin one day. I promise. And we’ll be the best crime-fighting duo of all time,” Bruce patted the boy’s hair, “But for now, I want you to remember that this is a vacation. Enjoy yourself for a little while. I will be back in the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick withdrew from the embrace. Bruce walked over to his closet and began thumbing through the hangers. What overcoat would look best with this shirt? Dick watched as Bruce picked out his wardrobe. He sat on the edge of the bed while swinging his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a guy this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Lois says.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t know who he is?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is what a blind date is, Dick,” Bruce smirked. The playful banter was becoming a regular occurrence – a welcome relief from all of the brooding that Bruce experienced.</p><p> </p><p>Dick bit his bottom lip, “Can I come with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce froze, his fingers had previously been fixing his tie, now they were locked in place. He turned toward Dick, big mistake. Dick was giving him those darn puppy eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“You never asked to come on one of my dates before. Why now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve never been on a trip before,” Dick pouted. Bruce realized that the date had left Dick feeling betrayed. Bruce had not planned on this date prior to leaving Gotham. He had told Dick that he would make as much time as possible for the boy.</p><p> </p><p>And now he was ditching him for someone he had never met.</p><p> </p><p>“…Dick..”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Bruce? I promise I’ll be on my best behavior. I won’t even talk that much, just a little! And I won’t complain or ask for dessert or---”</p><p> </p><p>“—Okay. Okay. You can go, Dick. But I’m not sure how much fun it will be for you. Unless the mysterious guy is Superman or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s eyes sparkled, “That would be soooooo cool!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce had chosen the restaurant, a place situated at the first floor of the hotel. It reflected the lavish lifestyle that the upper class was well accustomed to. There were violinist providing live music, waitstaff carrying champagne on silver trays, and a water fountain at the center of the room. His mystery date said to meet at the window on the southside.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, he really didn’t want to be here. But Lois thought she was doing him a favor, so he sucked it up and flashed his usual grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Clark Kent?” he asked the man sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>Fumbling, Clark sat up to shake his hands. He couldn’t seem to maintain eye contact, probably too nervous. This didn’t bother Bruce. Lois warned him ahead of time that her friend was a little shy.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Bruc—Wayne. I mean Mr. Wayne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I don’t bite. Call me Bruce,” he gently nudged Dick forward, “Hope you don’t mind that I brought my son along. He gets real lonely sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t expecting the genuine smile that crossed Clark’s face, “Sure. I love kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce actually believed him. He heard many dates say that before, but it was obvious to him that they were lying. He had heard that fib ever since he adopted Dick as his ward. Most people didn’t want to blow their chances with Bruce Wayne, so they said whatever they thought he wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>But it was clear that Clark wasn’t providing lip service, Bruce could tell. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat down. Dick stared at Clark for a long time, causing the other to seem flustered. Bruce cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not nice to stare, Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, Dick said suddenly, “Have you ever talked to Superman?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce resisted the urge to slap his forehead. He offered an apologetic smile. But to his surprise, Clark seemed humored, not annoyed at the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Once or twice. Why? Are you a fan?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick gave Bruce a knowing look, “Yeah. He’s my favorite. I wish he and <em>Batman </em>would team up sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Wink wink, nudge nudge.’ That was what Dick was doing. And the smile on the boy’s lips revealed that Dick was self-aware.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce frowned at him. Meanwhile, a sad look crossed Clark’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, kid. Batman is….not like the other heroes.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick turned to him, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Sheepish, Clark scratched the back of his head. He was slowly breaking out of his shy shell.</p><p> </p><p>“I just….don’t think it’s wise for just anyone to go all vigilante. He’s making kids believe that everyone can risk their lives for glory. And not everyone should.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce shouldn’t say anything. He should keep his mouth shut and his growing anger a secret. Keep quiet, Bruce. Keep quiet, keep quiet, kee—</p><p> </p><p>“And where do you draw the line? Powers?”</p><p> </p><p>Startled at Bruce’s tone suddenly hardening, Clark did a doubletake. He pushed his glasses toward the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…I…uh….um….”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kent,” Bruce crossed his arms, “Do you think Superman is better than Batman because of his abilities?”</p><p> </p><p>“See that…I mean…what I’m trying to say….erm….” Clark stammered for so long that the waitress arrived before he could manage a coherent sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take your order?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the coq au vin and he will have the pissaladière,” he gestured toward Dick. He showed no hint that he had been frustrated just seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>Clark looked at the menu, struggling because it was entirely in French. There was no description either, as it was pretty much expected that every customer knew what the dishes were.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, sir?” the waitress.</p><p> </p><p>Clark opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It looked as if he caught stage fright. Bruce almost wanted to do nothing and let him squirm. But that would be far too petty. Besides, Bruce wasn’t that mean.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll have the beef bourguignon.”</p><p> </p><p>The waitress penned down their orders. She gave a small curtsey before leaving. After she left, Clark did his best to look cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does he say?” Dick asked Clark.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Superman,” the child clarified, “When you talk to him? What does he say?”</p><p> </p><p>Clark traced the rim of his water glass with his finger. Bruce watched every micro expression on his date’s face, curious himself. How did Superman behave himself toward the public? No doubt he was a lot friendlier toward Clark than he was with Batman.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re not exactly friends, so we don’t chat often. He usually just gives me information for the Daily Planet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he ever talk about Batman?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce really wished that Dick would stop bringing up Batman. He understood why he was doing it though. Dick was excited about being Robin. And he was probably hoping that if Bruce ever joined forces with Superman, then Dick would have a chance to meet him too. Meeting Superman is every little kid’s dream, especially when that kid was Dick Grayson, Superman’s biggest fan.</p><p> </p><p>Clark was careful with his words this time around, “He doesn’t mention any of the other superheroes.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce smirked. At least Clark redeemed himself by classifying Batman as a superhero. Meanwhile, Dick was disappointed. He took a sip of his drink, glancing up at Clark to think of more questions to ask. Since he was so preoccupied with the reporter, he didn’t pay attention as he set the drink back down. The glass tumbled over, spilling its contents onto Bruce’s best suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops!” Bruce chuckled. People stared in horror, wondering if the CEO was going to throw a fit. It honestly wouldn’t be the first time they’d seen a rich man make a mountain out of a molehill. Bruce waved them off with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Dick gasped, “I’m sorry, Bruce.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw a restroom pass the fountain. I’ll watch him,” Clark offered, gesturing toward Dick. His eagerness to look after Dick touched at Bruce’s heartstrings. All Clark said about Batman was forgiven.</p><p> </p><p>“That means a lot to me. I’ll be right back,” he turned to Dick, “Be on your best behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>He coolly walked away, ignoring the stares from the crowd. Once he was alone, he broke his charade. Looking himself in the mirror, he saw how tired he was. Between the company, being Batman and making time for Dick, Bruce had even less time to relax than before.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Superman was right about him? Maybe him being a normal human was too much of a limit?</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t leave Gotham unprotected. He had a duty to its safety.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce took off his overcoat and grabbed the fresh, silky towel. Lost in his thoughts, he began to dry his shirt. The sudden opening of the door startled him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick has to go to the bathroom too, Bruce. Do you need help drying?”</p><p> </p><p>Clark’s and Dick’s unexpected entrance made Bruce jump just a little. His reaction aggravated the affliction on his chest. The injury burned all over again, causing Bruce to gnash his teeth and let out a hiss. Clark and Dick ran to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Dick asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Clark asked. The reporter didn’t know about the wound. And Bruce would rather it stay that way. The fewer questions Clark asked, the better.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s just a stomachache.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark paused, “Stomachache? Like nausea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“It…didn’t look like you were hurting from nausea to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce tried to laugh it off as a joke, “Well, I don’t know what to tell you, Mr. Kent. That’s the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>He hoped to leave it at that. But unfortunately, Clark didn’t look convinced. Dick looked back and forth between the two adults.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go,” he ran to the stall to make his escape.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce shrugged his shoulders. Let Clark be suspicious. He had no proof that he was lying. With that reassuring thought, Bruce went back to drying himself off.</p><p> </p><p>Clark grabbed a towel and edged closer, motioning toward the stain. Bruce let him help with a small thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Then Clark froze, as if he saw something and couldn’t believe his eyes. Frowning, Bruce tried to see what he was seeing. But the shirt wasn’t revealing anything unusual. It hid the wound perfectly. And yet Clark just gaped in silence for several seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kent….?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re….him. You’re Batman.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Bruce was the one to freeze up. How in the world did Clark knew that? There was no way he could’ve….</p><p> </p><p>…unless he saw the injury.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce narrowed his eyes, the cheerful façade vanished in a flash. Dick came out and paused when he saw him glaring at Clark.</p><p> </p><p>“Superman.”</p><p><br/>
Dick’s eyes grew wide. She stared at Clark as if he had grown a second head. Or as if he was just discovering the world for the first time</p><p> </p><p>“You’re….you’re Superman?” he looked ready to burst with joy. Clark was about to say something, but Dick was too excited, “That’s awesome! Bruce is Batman.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark snapped his head in shock, “He knows?” He asked Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he can handle the truth. Having powers doesn’t affect his emotional maturity.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I knew that,” Clark mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really. Because that’s not how you come across,” Bruce was done. He just wanted to spend the rest of his day watching movies with Dick. He grabbed his ward’s hand, “I’ll order our meal to go. Have a good day, Mr. Kent.”</p><p> </p><p>He dragged Dick out of this. Clark called out for him to come back, but Bruce wouldn’t hear it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Dick had been upset for the rest of the day. He didn’t know why Bruce left Superman in the dust, and Bruce wasn’t willing to tell him the reason. He allowed Dick to avoid him. At 9p.m., he saw Dick was already in bed. Sighing, he brushed some hair out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the other side of the room, opening up the window to let in the cool air. To its credit, Metropolis looked a lot better at night. The moonlight complimented all the tall silver buildings perfectly. It was also a lot quieter, not bustling with nearly as much activity as before.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce took in a deep breath of fresh air. Still calm, he frowned when Superman zoomed into his line of sight. Superman had his arms crossed as he hovered, his cape breezing in the wind. Bruce felt like deep down underneath that superiority complex, Superman was a good man. Clark was a good man. At first, Bruce thought his heroism was just to give him a reason to gloat. But the detective was intuitive. When he had a chance to cool off, he realized that Superman was just being overly cautious. He didn’t want people like Batman to encourage more vigilantism.</p><p> </p><p>“I know why you want me gone,” Bruce said.</p><p> </p><p>Clark looked guilty, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t. Believe it or not, my lack of powers doesn’t make me weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that now,” Clark had an introspective look on his face. Perhaps he also did a bit of intuitive thinking on the situation. He was now looking at Bruce as if for the first time, “I thought you were putting yourself in a dangerous situation for glory. I realize now that it’s not my place to decide <em>why </em>you do what you do,” he came closer, a smirk on his face. Lois was one hundred percent wrong about him being shy, “Let me take you out next time. My treat.”</p><p> </p><p>This caught Bruce’s attention. The fact that Clark wanted to give the date another go was surprising. What was even more surprising was the fact that Bruce wanted it too.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they had both realized their initial impressions were flawed. Now they both wanted to reintroduce themselves.</p><p> </p><p>But Bruce was stubborn, “Clark, I don’t know if Dick will ever get that Batman-Superman team-up he’s been hoping for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like disappointing kids. Superman will do his best to team up with Batman.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Batman will keep on eye on Superman’s massive ego,” Bruce said drolly. Clark was a little annoying, but Bruce wasn’t nearly as bothered by this as he was acting.</p><p> </p><p>He was shocked when Superman grabbed his hand and kissed it. Like he was a princess or something. Struck silent, Bruce felt the blood rising to his cheeks. Where did that come from?</p><p> </p><p>Superman looked up at him, “I’ll pick you up at eight. I wanna fly you around the romantic sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you sing ‘A Whole New World’ I swear…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Bruce,” with a wave, Superman flew away. Bruce shook his head and smiled. So Clark wanted to play Casanova? That was fine with Bruce. At least Clark was threw being a jerk.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Dick, still asleep. A new adventure awaited the both of them. Bruce wondered where Superman would fit into their future. Time would only tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>